1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc rotating and positioning structure of a mop, in particular to a structure capable of fixing a disc with an internal rod when the mop is dewatered at an erected position, and rotating the disc in 360 degrees with respect to the mop rod when the mop is used for mopping floor at an inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a mop has been used, it is necessary to wring dirty water from mop fabrics (or cotton strips) of the mop before soaking clean water again to facilitate washing a floor, and mopping is obviously a tiresome job. Therefore, related manufacturers have developed various different dewatering devices for the mop, such as a dewatering device disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 347146, wherein a pedal is provided for driving a gear to rotate a dewatering tank at a fast speed, so as to wring cotton strips of the mop placed in the dewatering tank. Although the aforementioned device can improve the inconvenient way of wringing the mop fabrics by hands, yet the operation still requires a user to step on the pedal continuously by one foot, and keep the user's body in balance by another foot. Such arrangement not only involves an inconvenient operation, but also endangers the safety of users when the users fail to stand stably or fall. Furthermore, the mop is rotated in 360 degrees, and thus a mop head disc with cotton strips requires a structure that can be rotated together with the mop rod.
When the cotton strips of the mop are soaked with liquid in a saturated state, it is necessary to put the mop head into the dewatering tank and drive a transmission mechanism in the dewatering tank to rotate the dewatering tank by 360 degrees and drive the mop head placed in the dewatering tank to rotate 360 degrees synchronously in order to wring the mop.
However, the foregoing way of wringing water from the mop head by stepping the pedal requires devices with a complicated structure, and users step on the pedal by one foot and stand stably and keep their body in balance by another foot. There is a potential risk of falling down easily during the operation of wringing the mop.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art that dewaters a mop head by driving a dewatering tank to rotate passively without using a driving mechanism and causes inconvenience and safety issues, the inventor of the present invention provides a solution to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art. Since the mop head can be rotated in 360 degrees while the mop is being used for mopping floor, the mop head is driven by a mop rod when the mop head is wrung. Now, the mop head is fixed with the mop rod and moved together with the mop rod accordingly. This arrangement is different from the aforementioned conventional mops, wherein the mop head can be rotated in 360 degrees during a mopping process and fixed with the mop rod automatically during a dewatering and wringing process.